1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to an LED (light emitting diode) module and, more particularly, to an LED module for lighting which has an improved lens.
2. Description of Related Art
LED street lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED street lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
A typical LED street lamp includes a housing and a plurality of LEDs mounted in the housing. When the LED street lamp is mounted at a side of a road, light emitted from the LEDs needs to be adjusted to illuminate a given location for satisfying the illumination demand of cars which are running on the road. A reflector is provided to adjust the light emitted from the LEDs. However, the reflector just adjusts the light having a larger angle off an optical axis of a corresponding LED, but it is difficult to adjust the light about the optical axis of the corresponding LED. Therefore, the LED street lamp utilizing the reflector cannot satisfy lighting of such a given location.
What is need therefore is an LED module having a design which can overcome the above limitations.